Robot Boy
by PezFaberry3
Summary: Series of unrelated one-shots. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So as most of the people who reads my stories they know that I've been going through some hard times. So this story is kind of a way to let my feelings out. Warning: Angst, depression and self-harm.**

Quinns POV:

I looked on with a smirk as I watched Rachel get slushied. It hurts to watch Rachel get treated so bad but I can't show my concern. Her eyes lock with mine and my breath hitched. Her brown eyes were swimming with hate, loathing, despair, and overall defeat. I turned away from the sight and walked to class.

Omniscient POV (most of it will focus on Rachel's thoughts)

Rachel rushes into the bathroom. She fills up the sick with water before dunking her head. When she looks up into the mirror she sobs.

"Why does she hate me so much? Why does everyone hate me so much? "Rachel thinks.

The diva changes her clothes and goes to class.  
Quinn observes Rachel for the rest of the day.

"She seems so small. So broken. Did I do that? No I couldn't have."

When glee comes around Rachel just sits there quiet. Her eyes are casted down. Quinn stares at her depressing form.

"Stop staring at the freak." Santana whispers harshly to Quinn.

Quinn scoffs, "I wasn't."

"Right."

Quinn looks at Rachel a last time before looking at Mr. Schue.

Rachel gets home and goes upstairs to her room. She quickly strips and heads to her bathroom. The brunette gets out a razor blade slices three times on her upper thigh.

Rachel sighs, and then goes to take a shower.

****

**A Couple Days Later: **

Quinn makes the decision to stop picking on Rachel and to try a be her friend. At first it was hard and Quinn ignored her peers thoughts.

To say Rachel was weary of this newfound friendship was an understatement. She couldn't believe the same girl that hated her was now being cordial. The brunette got through the day just fine. It was when she arrived home that she knew everything was bad. Leroy's car was in the driveway. Rachel thought about leaving but she has no where to go.

Reluctantly Rachel enters the house. She tries to go upstairs quickly but Leroy's calls for her. She meets him in his study.

"Yes Leroy."

"Hello Rachel. How was school?"

"It's was fine Le-"

"Look at me when were having a conversation." Leroy bites out.

Rachel eyes snap up to meet his dark malicious ones.

"I'm sorry. M-my day was fine Leroy. T-thank you for asking."

"Your welcome. So did you make any friends to day."

"Y-yes. Quinn Fabray ac-"

Leroy barks out a laugh.

"Stop lying Rachel. Why would someone like Quinn befriend someone like you. I know the Fabray's and they wouldn't let their daughter associate with you."

Rachel just takes the scathing words to heart. She starts to tear up as her step-father words sink in.

"Oh don't start with the water works or I'll give you something to cry about."

Rachel nods fearfully of what would come if her eyes did not dry.

"Where is your slut of a mother?"

"I-I don't know Leroy."

"Useless as all ways. You can leave now."

Rachel makes her way to leave but Leroy stops her.

"Oh yeah and Rachel you should hope your mother comes home or you'll now what will happen."

With that Rachel leaves. She goes upstairs and does her homework. Rachel dutifully waits for Shelby to come home. She couldn't bring herself to call her mother. No mother would let their husband do the things he did to Rachel. The brunette learned long ago that Shelby was not her mother and she didn't care for Rachel. Sometimes Rachel thinks it would have been better if she was put up for adoption.

The diva takes a shower and goes to sleep praying that her mother showed up. She knows her prayers wasn't answered when she sees Leroy enter her room at 3:00 am.

"Rachel I know your up. You knew this was going to happen."

Leroy makes his way over to her. He pulls off the covers and takes in her night gown clad body. He chuckles and slips off his boxers and shorts.

"You made it easier for me. You slut just like your mom."

Rachel keeps her mouth shut and holds in a fearful whimper. She knows if she makes noise it will only be worst. Leroy rips off her gown. He palms her breast roughly.

Quickly he moves between her legs and bites down harshly on a nipple. After he's finished leaving bite marks over her body he sits on her chest.

"You know what to do. Be a good slut and open that pretty mouth."

He doesn't bother to warn her not to bite him. He knows she wouldn't want to deal with the punishment. Leroy slips inside her mouth and Rachel screws her eyes shut. Leroy starts a brutal pace. He goes faster as she chokes and grins at the tears he knows she fighting.

"Your fucking slut. A loser and a freak. You deserve this Rachel and you know it."

Rachel does know it. If she didn't deserve this God wouldn't of let it happen. She deserves every last insult, slushy, and abuse that comes her way.

When he has his fill Leroy removes himself. He goes back between her legs. Leroy thumbs her clit hard sending a shockwave of pleasure. When Rachel feels the pleasure she wants to throw up. Rachel hates her body for betraying her but mostly she hates herself.

When he believes she's ready her pushes her panties to the side shoved himself inside. Leroy starts a quick rough and hurtful pace.

"Fuck. I can't believe your so tight after all this time. Your mother is loose from all the times I fucked her. I hate to say this but I love when your moms not here. To know I can be satisfied by her slut of a daughter is so fucking hot."

Rachel wants to curl into herself and cry. She hates it when he admits to liking it. She really hates when begins to swell inside her like now. Rachel knows he's about to cum and force her to do so too.

True to Rachel thoughts Leroy begins to pummel Rachel harder and finger her clit. He doesn't stop until Rachel walls spasm. Leroy pushes in till the hilt and empties himself inside of her. When he's done he pulls out and pets her head.

"Good job kiddo."

Leroy leaves a sore and broken Rachel behind.

*****

The next week at school and home are the same. Rachel begins to ignore Quinn. Leroy comes into her room every night even when her mom is there. Shelby soon begins to take out her anger and hate on Rachel's body.

Quinn watches as Rachel comes to school and look more like a ghost each day. The blonde has given up talking to the diva. The ban on the slushies are still there but Quinn just quits trying. In her head she knows that she should try to reach out to her.

Rachel quits glee club and goes through her life as a ghost. It's like this for a while until Rachel just doesn't show up anymore.

Quinn enters the choir room and sits down. Soon Mr. Schue comes enters his face grime.

"I-I have some-"

Quinn knew he was going to say before he could even say it. She knew that Rachel was gone for good. The blonde felt guilty like if she tried harder then Rachel would still be here. She looks around and sees the guilty looks on everyone's faces. Quinn runs out of the choir room.

*****  
After a particular rough day at school Rachel heads home. When she gets there Shelby is already angry and ready to strike. First it was just a punch to the fast but it quickly ended with Rachel curled on the ground bloody.

The beaten girl gets up and washes off the blood. Not being able to take the hurt she goes to sleep. Almost on time Leroy comes into her room. He takes a look at the bruises on her body and laughs hotly.

"Your mothers jealous of her whore daughter. She's pathetic but I guess I can say the same for you."

He sets to work and at 3:30 he leaves the same as always. A pat to her head and a "Good job kiddo."

Rachel gets up after being a moment. She goes over to her desk and begins to scribble on a piece of paper. When she's done tears are pouring down her face as she makes her way to the bathroom. Rachel gets out her razor and cuts multiple times deeply into her body. She just lays there as the life and blood seeps out of Rachel.

Shelby finds her in the morning dead. She quickly calls the police they wheel her out of the house in a body bag. Neither her or Leroy showing emotion.

****  
The funeral is in a couple weeks. The whole WMHS shows up. Quinn sits and cries. Quinn cries for the life Rachel never had, for the dreams she'll never fulfill, but most of all Quinn cries for all the times Rachel couldn't.

_"We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone"-_ Welles Orson.

A/N: I know its sad and the most angst I have ever story I have ever wrote. I got the title from Linkin Park and the quote from Criminal Minds.


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking of You

**A/N: So I am making this a series of unrelated one-shots. I am also up to fill prompts and post them here if you have any ideas or one-shots you would like to see written. Also A Series of Very Fortunate Events will be updated soon.**

I fall back on the bed and a weight rests on me. It's not the type I'm used to. It's heavier and suffocating some how.

Whispered words of lust and assurance fall on death ears. The words of longing and love are all I hear.

Rough bites and rougher touches are imagined to be soft hands caressing.

They're scent isn't right. It's not the sandalwood and vanilla I'm used to. Soon everything is wrong.

The longer it goes on the more differences I notice. So I tell them to kiss me. What I imagine is soft pliable lips are actually rough chapped ones. My hands go into they hair to get some semblance. But its not as silky as my love.

Were naked quicker than I like. Soon there's a tongue between my folds. I tell myself its her licking and sucking, giving me extreme pleasure. Then it stops and they enter me.

They don't wait for me to adjust to the intrusion. It's a fast pace and again I find myself in my head. Thinking of her and the passionate fucking we had. How her hair used to cascade down around us making a brown curtain. It was just us then and there forever. Quickly I find I myself reaching ecstasy with thoughts and memories of her. Her name on the tip of my tongue until he leans over me.

My world shatters because this is not Rachel. It will never be. Reality hits me like a freight train. I quickly push him off of me and curl into myself. He tries to ask what's wrong but I tell him to leave. After he's dressed he leaves. Now I'm here left alone with my thoughts of how much I fucked up.

Rachel deserves better than me and I'm sad to say she found it. It was supposed to be us forever. Now she's moved on and I'm stuck in memories. What a sad trick reality and imagination plays. But even though I couldn't have her here in reality I will always have her there in my imagination.


	3. Chapter 3: Danger Line

Rachel entered the quaint bar. She looks at the stage and wonders if anyone's playing tonight. The brunette goes over to the bar and takes a seat.

"What can I get you tonight?"

"Umm just make it a long island..." Rachel looks down at her purse and stares at her wedding ring. The brunette frowns and stops the tears from coming.

"Uhh...on second thought make it a whiskey on the rocks."

She smiles to herself knowing that was what Quinn used to drink all the time. The bartender gives her the cup that she quickly downed.

"Another."

The stage lights up and a tall well built man with naturally tanned skin and auburn hair comes out. Rachel looks at the odd pairing of features.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. It's time to start off our own version of karaoke. Coming up now is the wonderful Quinn Fabray."

Rachel nearly choked on her drink. She sees the blonde walk on stage guitar in hand. Rachel notices she looks the same but different some how. The brunette hadn't seen her in a while.

"So I just wanted to sing something for someone special in my life."

Rachel listens in raptured by the slowed down familiar notes coming from the guitar.

"My sixteen locked and loaded All fear has been avoided You say the word and my weapon is drawn This one could be my last time Some people call it "war crime" I maybe staring down a lethal sight."

Quinn closes her eyes to hide the pain and hurt that she knows is etched in them. Rachel watches knowing Quinn is trying hard to keep it together. The brunette closes her eyes as memories of that day come rushing back.

"Nothing shocks you like a bullet hole  
Keeping my fear on the danger line Suffering a man should never know Keeping my fear on the danger line."

**Flash back: 4 years ago**

_It was a beautiful day. Quinn, Rachel and a ten year old Beth walked into a store. The family had just finished playing in the park and were thirsty._

_"Mommy can I have juice."_

_Rachel smiles down at the cute girl and nods. Beth takes off to the refrigerator._

_"Hurry back."_

_The brunette was able to see the little blonde girl from where she was standing. She glances at Quinn who was browsing the stores protein bar selection. The little girl comes back juice in hand. The pair walk over to a conflicted Quinn._

_"What's so difficult about picking a protein bar?"_

_"Everything...I can't choose which one I want."_

_"Buy them all I don't care. I just really want to go home and rest before having to go back to the theater."_

_"I couldn't possibly buy them all. Go and pay for Beth's juice I'll meet you at the door."_

_Rachel shakes her head good naturedly wondering how she ended up marrying the most indecisive person ever. After they pay for the juice they wait a few feet from the entrance. Quinn finally decides on a energy bar. She pays for the bar and is about to head towards the two girls waiting for her when two men come in with guns._

_"Alright everyone the ground!"_

_The three women huddle together on the ground. Quinn holds her daughter scared form close. She rubs her head as she whispers hushed words to the girl._

_"Everything will be alright. Just calm down alright. Can you do that for mama."_

_Beth nods as her tears lessen._

_The men are screaming and threatening the clerk behind the window. Rachel phone rings at the same time Beth bottle hits the floor. One of the guys turns to Beth and pulls the trigger. The bullet goes through Beth and into Quinn. The other robber looks at his accomplice and begins to panic._

_"What the fuck man? You just shot a fucking kid. No one was supposed to get hurt. I thought I told you not to put any bullets in the gun. Now I'm going to jail."_

_"No your not pull yourself together and let's go before the police come."_

_The man nods before they scramble out of there. Rachel holds the limp and bleeding bodies to her. Sobs wracked her body. When the ambulance came they had to remove her from the two women she loved the most._

**Flashback over**

Rachel think back to how she thought she lost both of them. She remembers how broken and lost Quinn was after that. They had tried to make it work but just couldn't. The memory would rush back to either of them when they looked at each other. They had went through too much to stay together. They still loved and cared for each other but they weren't in love. After the divorce Rachel buried herself in her dream and career. Quinn became known for her dark and demented poems and art work.

They drifted apart but it seemed every year on the same day as their daughters death they would find each other. Today was not an exception.

The women opened their eyes and they locked on the other.

"Tell my baby girl that it's alright, I've sung my last song today Remind the Lord to leave His light on, For me... I'm free"

They knew they had walked down memory lane together. They knew that even though Beth wasn't there with them physically she was their emotionally and mentally, finding a way to bring her family together again even if it was for only one night.

Rachel wipes the tears from her face and downs her drink. She pays for the two she had and orders one for Quinn. The brunette leaves the bar before Quinn can come over. Quinn gets to the bar and the bartender slides her a jack on the rocks.

"A short brunette ordered it for you."

"I know."

Quinn says smiling at the glass of brown liquor. The blonde runs outside to see if she can catch a glimpse of brown hair. She knew it was pointless and that she wouldn't see Rachel. Quinn heads back into the bar and swallows the drink in one gulp and leaves guitar in tow. She fiddles with the ring on her finger as she hails a cab.

Once a year the two women let their memories and feelings over take them. Instead of putting on a brave front they let their fear and sadness swallow them whole. For one night they're free and feel as connected to the world but also the after life like no other.

**A/N: First person to tell me who sings the song Quinn is singing can pick the next song for the next one-shot. PM me or post it on the review with the song you want.**


End file.
